


the bechdel test

by cvptainmarvel



Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Short Film), Agent Carter (TV), Marvel
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, blushy pegs, female friendships!!!!, girls love girls in the 40s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Rose and Peggy have a tea time chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the bechdel test

"Now don't get me wrong, I love Los Angeles, Rose. It's just that there are a few things I miss about New York that aren't exactly easy to come by around here," Peggy complained.

Rose nodded understandingly at the agent, sipping her tea while expressing her sympathy with a sigh. "Honey I know exactly what you mean," she said, American accent rolling off her tongue. "Lord knows I haven't had a *real* bagel in eight months!"

Peggy laughed a dry, sad laugh that was nonetheless amused. "I was referring more to specific people actually..." she admit reluctantly, bowing her head to the table in front over. Rose nearly spit her tea out, smoothly recovering with a couple of coughs and a napkin to her lips.

"It's that Angie girl isn't it? The one from the diner?" Now it was Peggy's turn to choke on her tea.

"How did you know?!" she half yelled, half asked, the other patrons of the small cafe turning to glare at the pair.

"Sweetheart, I may not be an SSR agent, but it doesn't exactly take a professional to see the moony-eyed look you get when you talk about her," Rose told the other woman, a knowing look in her eye. "So what's the hold-up? What's stopping the two of you?"

Peggy sighed a wistful sigh of a tired soul. "I guess I don't know," she said finally.

"Well then maybe you should give her a call and find out what it is," Rose raised an eyebrow at Peggy. "Trust me honey, you don't want this to be something to add to your list of regrets you are already building as an employee for an intelligence agency. Plus something tells me that this Angie may be on the same page as you."

"Yeah? What exactly tells you that?" Peggy asked, a smile playing at her lips.

"I did work for a phone company, you know."

 


End file.
